


work out

by consult_this_prick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot, bottomjohn, john is a cockslut, toplock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consult_this_prick/pseuds/consult_this_prick
Summary: sherlock is john’s trainer





	work out

**Author's Note:**

> for @bottomjohns

"do you have to wear that?" sherlock asked as he watched john walk in wearing taunting shorts that were just enough to cover his butt. 

"what?" john asked, looking down at his outfit. a green leotard with his shorts. there was nothing wrong with that. "it's fine." he said, tossing his bag down then bending over it, smirking as he saw sherlock starting at him in the mirror. 

sherlock cleared his throat, pulling the sleeves up on his jacket. "i was thinking we could start with squats with the kettlebell. then see what to do from there." 

john nodded. he walked over to the weight rack and pulled off the ten pound kettlebell. "are you going to train me or not?" he asked over his shoulder. 

sherlock shook himself out of his thoughts and nodded, walking over to john. "spread your legs out more and straighten out your back." he said to john, placing a hand on the small of his back as he watched john do as he says. "alright, we'll start with fifteen, but hold for a few seconds before you come up."  

john nodded, fixing his grip on the handle before starting. he watched sherlock's eyes in the mirror flick from his posture down to his ass and he smirked, deciding to give sherlock a small show. 

after the squats they did body builders with the kettlebells until john got tired of them and needed a breather. once he finished, they started core. sherlock kneeled beside john and watched him do elbow to knee crunches, calling out the numbers and telling him to go faster. then sherlock made him do an excessive amount of different crunches, agreeing to letting john do a minute plank for another break. 

"you're doing better." sherlock said to john as he handed him his water, kneeling by his feet. 

john chugged his water before taking a second to catch his breath. "thanks." he panted. he turned his head, setting his bottle to the side and his attention going to sherlock that was staring down at his body with flushed cheeks. john smirked and sat up, scooting closer to sherlock as he snakes his legs around his waist. 

"w-what are you doing?" sherlock stammered. 

"we're the only ones here, correct?" john asked, leaning closer to sherlock. 

sherlock's tongue darted out and he quickly licked his lips, nodding. "only ones." 

john's smirk grew wider as he cupped the back of the trainer's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. sherlock kissed back for a few seconds before john pulled way, leaning back on his elbow. "i've been watching the way you look at me." he said with a smirk, watching sherlock turn red. 

"s-sorry." 

"no it's fine, i like it." john pressed his foot against sherlock's hip. "i like seeing you drool over the way my ass looks. i can see your boner even if you desperately try to hide it." 

sherlock cleared his throat and looked down. 

"c'mere." the blond said as he curled his finger.

sherlock leaned forward, watching john lean back. he got pulled down by the lapel of his jacket, getting kissed hard by the boy underneath him. he adjusted himself as he kissed back, pressing his groin against the blond's, getting a small noise from him. 

"do you want me, john?" the man panted. 

john nodded. "god, yes." 

sherlock smirked and chuckled, pushing john's chin up with his thumb and kissing his neck, biting the skin teasingly. "you don't deserve me. not after all that teasing." he said then gently bit the skin underneath john's ear, making him yelp softly. 

"please," john begged. 

sherlock hummed, rubbing his fingertips over the fabric of the boy's shirt. "and these? oh god these just are sinful. absolutely sinful." he lowered himself, rubbing the underside of the boy's thighs.

john was throbbing in his shorts, curling his toes as he felt sherlock's hot breath against him and the hands on his thighs were just driving him insane. "please, sherlock!" he whined, bucking his hips up. 

the hands moved from his thighs and to his hips, pushing them into the floor. in a flash second sherlock was all the way back up john's body, his breath hot in his ear. "greedy little boys don't get what they want," he growled. "they get what they deserve." 

john's breath hitched and he moved his hand off the bicep of the man and to his crotch, palming him. "will i deserve your cock if i suck it first?" he asked. 

sherlock moaned softly, pushing his cock into the touch. "fuck yes." he breathed then sat back, watching the boy sit up and get on his knees. he pulled his shorts and boxers down, watching his cock spring free then a hand wrap around it. 

john lowered himself, inhaling the scent of musk and salt as he licked around the base of sherlock's cock, looking up at him through his lashes. 

"fuck," sherlock moaned, tilting his head back as john's tongue run up the underside of his cock then around the tip. he sucked in a sharp breath and bit the back of his hand as the warm heat of john's mouth engulfed him. shelrock's head flicked over to the mirror and he watched their reflections. watched his cock disappear in the boy's mouth. he wanted to fuck john and watch himself do it in the mirror right beside him. 

“up.” sherlock panted. 

john pulled off and got taken by surprise when sherlock pushed him back and flipped him over, holding onto his hips. 

“stay right here. nice and pretty for me then i’ll fuck you, yeah?” he asked in the blond’s ear, giving his ass a slight squeeze. 

john nodded, whimpering slightly. once sherlock got up john watched him walk away in the mirror then saw him reappear with a small packet in his hand. 

sherlock kneeled behind john, pulling his shorts down. he leaned over the boy, ripping open the packet of lube and applying it to both of them. “now, i’m going to fuck you, john. i’m going to fuck you into the floor and watch in the mirror as i do so.” he said as he looked at them in the mirror, pushing the head of his cock into the boy. 

john’s mouth fell open, scratching at the floor as he watched sherlock over top of him, watching his cock slip right into him. “fuck, fuck, fuck,” he panted. 

sherlock hummed, pushing all the way in. “greedy little thing. just took me right it.” he said as he pulled out, thrusting right back in as he watched john squeeze his eyes shut and his mouth fall open. 

“please,” john begged, pushing back against sherlock. 

“fucking cock slut.” sherlock muttered, thrusting back into the boy, watching his cock slip in and out of him. “eating me right up.” he quickened his pace. 

john was moaning into the gym floor, scratching at the floor with his blunt nails. “fuck..!” he moaned out the second sherlock angled his hips and hit his prostate. “yes, right there!” he moaned desperately. 

sherlock smirked and gripped the boy’s hips, letting his forehead rest between his shoulder blades as he pounded into him, wrapping a hand around the neglected cock. 

“sherlock!” john squeaked, coming all over shelrock’s fist. he bit his hand as sherlock continued to thrust into him, looking at them in the mirror again. 

“almost...” sherlock groaned, giving a few more powerful thrusts before coming deep inside the boy. he gave a few more pleasure thrusts, hearing the boy sigh and giggle softly before he pulled out. 

john laid on his stomach, catching his breath. “fuck that was some work out,” he panted. 

sherlock laughed, pulling his shorts back on before sitting next to the boy. “next week, same time?” 

“or my bedroom tonight.” john said and gave sherlock a wink. 

“you dirty little thing.”


End file.
